


Boardwalk

by prrincessyue



Series: In Our World [1]
Category: Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Modern Setting, Summer, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prrincessyue/pseuds/prrincessyue
Summary: Asami and Korra meet for the first time while waiting in line for ice cream.





	Boardwalk

Korra shifted her bag on her shoulder as she made her way down the boardwalk. Sweat was trickling down her neck and soaking he back, and she was currently in a state of constant internal groaning.

Korra was exhausted. 

It was a hot mid-July day, complete with a merciless sun, _sheets_ of sticky humidity, and an utter lack of even a whisper of a breeze.

And Korra had played volleyball on the beach.

It wasn't an irregular occurrence. She knew that it was a game of slipping feet and hitting the ball too hard and getting uncomfortably sticky and hot, just in it's nature. She was usually fine after a match on the beach, but this _,_ _this_ heat was something else - it was making it hard to think.

So when she was faced with turning off the Boardwalk, the thought of going back to her un-airconditioned and additionally stuffy apparentement was too much. Instead, she set her sights on the crowded ice-cream place a few yeards up and trudged on through the thick air, flip-flops smacking againsted the wooden planks of the boardwalk and long hair sticking to her forehead, her neck, her back. 

When she got to the ice-cream place she peeled off her racer back tank top and wiped her forehead with it before stuffing it in her bag and settling in for a 15-minute-atleast wait. She was at the back of the line for all of two seconds before a girl in a - _god -_ full-on red bomber jacket slid up behind her. How was her makeup still so good? It wasn't running at all. And actually, Korra couldn't see an _ounce_ of sweat on her. She realized she was staring when her crimson lips turned up at the corners and smiled at her. 

"Are you not hot?" Korra blurted. _Ofcourse_ she didn't just smile back, like any normal person would. 

The girl laughed. "No, I very much am. This weather's ridiculous." 

Her voice was clear like the sparkling water of the beach behind them, and Korra realized that she was right. Her smile fit perfectly on her heart-shaped face, and she had thick, dark lashes and emerald eyes that looked like the gemstone itself. Long, loosely curled black hair and milky skin. Even her thin, softly pointed nose looked purposeful. Every bone in her slender frame seemed to, with delicate collar bones and defined cheekbones. 

She was absaloutely gorgeous - quite possibly the definition of the word. So, yes, in that way Korra thought she was hot...she was probably right about being hot in the other way too. 

Standing their, with oily skin instead of highlighted features and damp loose hair frizzing out in every direction, and her dingy bandeau bra doing nothing to hide her boob sweat and cotton nike shorts, Korra suddenly felt _very_ selfconscious. 

She tightened her grip on her bag and tried to remember what they were talking about- what was she supposed to say next? _Right_. They were taking about the weather, ofcourse. 

"Yeah," Korra managed, wondering how long it had taken her to reply. "Um, yeah, I hate it."

The girl didn't miss a beat. "Honestly," Her head bobbed and a glossy curl spilled over her shoulder. "Is this ice-cream even worth it?" 

Korra groaned. "It is for me. My apartment's got no AC." 

The girl's expensive-looking black dress and heels were enough to tell Korra that she didn't share the same problem. 

"Oh _god_ , that sucks." 

" _Sucks to suck!_ I know _."_ Korra joked _._ Her voice maybe went a bit high, but she was feeling more comftorable. 

"That's not what I meant."

"I know," Korra repeated. "I'm Korra, by the way." 

"Asami," The girl smiled again, met Korra's bright blue eyes, and stuck out her hand. 

Korra congratulated herself on successfully returning the smile and containing her gulp, and carefully took Asami's cool hand. She glanced down at her lithe fingers and manicured nails as they shook. 

"It's nice to meet you, Asami." 

"You too, Korra." Asami drew her hand back and clasped it together with her other hand, dangling them down at her legs. Korra's hand flew back to the strap of her bag. "What brings you to the beach today? Thought it would be cooler by the water?" 

"Well, yes." Korra nodded. "But I also play Volleyball here every week. It's, like, an unofficial league." 

Asami quirked an eyebrow excitedly. "Really? I love that game, and I used to play with the same league! It's just like, a bunch of people who signed up on this dinky little paper taped to the lifeguard chair, right? I still like to watch their games."

Korra nodded again and grinned.

"I don't think i've ever seen you, though." Asami continued with a frown.

"You could just not recognize me," Korra shrugged. 

"Nah, I'd remember you." Asami waved her away, and Korra tried not to change her expression at what she was going to take as a compliment. "I guess that's just how it worked out. I haven't watched in a while, anyway. I actually haven't even been to the beach in a while."

"Ah, well i'm new to the City. Just joined the league last month." 

"You're new to the City?" Asami got excited again, which made Korra smile. "I grew up here, I love it. How are you liking it?"

"It's great! I feel like I got the hang of it pretty quickly."

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, a small town down south. I doubt you've heard of it. So...what brings _you_ to the beach today?" 

Korra couldn't help but let her eyes flicker over Asami's outfit, hoping she wouldn't consider it rude. She definitely didn't _look_ dressed for the beach. And, now that she actually thought about it, Korra wouldn't have thought that she was so into Volleyball. Korra thought that was probably blatant stereotyping and decided not to bring it up.

"I know, I look kind of out-of-place at the beach right now," Asami acknowledged. "I had a work meeting nearby that got pushed back. I figured i'd just get some Ice-cream while I wait."

"A work meeting?" Korra was impressed. Asami couldn't have been much older than her. "Like, super professional, in a big building? I mean, you're dressed all professionally. That's so cool."

Asami laughed, but she seemed kind of uncomfortable. "Yeah, I guess," she shifted her weight. 

Korra laughed uncomfortably right back, and then... neither had anything to say. Their smiles got more and more awkward as the dreaded silence stretched on until eventually Asami glanced down, leaving Korra to bite her lip and wonder where she'd went wrong. How'd she made it so awkward so fast? Why wasn't Asami saying anything, did she not like talking about herself? 

It had been such a pleasant conversation, Korra wasn't eager for it to end. She just needed to fill the silence, she knew that, but each moment she waited it got more and more weird if she said anything. Should she have asked about her work, was that ok? Not too personal or anything?

Korra was just channeling her most charismatic, everything's-good-and-definitely-not-at-all-awkward grin in preparation to speak when Asami grabbed her arm and pulled her forward in the line, causing her to stumble a little - it happened so quickly. Korra stared at the spot where her hand had been after Asami yanked it away. 

"God, i'm really sorry." Asami apologized, her gaze wandering above Korra's head behind her. "You were holding up the line but I could have just told you..." she grabbed one arm with the other, and Korra could swear that her cheeks flushed a little pink. If it wasn't such an uncomfortable situation, she'd be amused, since Asami didn't seem to embarrass easily. But then again, neither did Korra and Asami had her tripping over every word out of her mouth. 

"It's fine, Asami-"

"Hey! our turn!" Asami interrupted abruptly and too brightly. "What flavour are you getting?"

"Oh, um, mint chocolate chip. You?"

"Just chocolate."

Once the girls had gotten their ice-cream and walked away from the booth, Asami turned to Korra.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Korra."

"You too. And, Asami?" 

Asami cocked an eyebrow as Korra breathed out all the tension and awkwardness of the past few minutes. 

"Maybe I could see you again for some volleyball?" 

Asami's smile covered her whole face.

"Ofcourse." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
